


Irrealidad

by yonghagay



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into a Ghost, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonghagay/pseuds/yonghagay
Summary: Lucía tan irreal que acabó siéndolo.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Im Sejun
Kudos: 3





	Irrealidad

A Sejun nunca le pareció real la belleza de Byungchan. Le parecía _irreal_ su blanca y perfecta tez, a sus ojos era imposible que fuese tan lisa y suave. También le parecía _irreal_ la forma en la que sus hoyuelos complementaban su sonrisa, haciéndola lucir más encantadora de lo que ya era. También era _irreal_ la forma en la que lo miraba, con gran dulzura y un peculiar brillo en los ojos. Todo en él se le hacía _irreal_.

—¿Qué tal el día? —Preguntaba Byungchan a su novio cada vez que cenaban juntos, sin olvidársele ningún día. Jamás se le pasaba y eso enternecía el corazón de Sejun.

Estar con Sejun también era una utopía para Byungchan. El único hoyuelo que tenía era una de las particularidades que más le atraía del mayor. También le resultaba atractiva la confianza en su profunda mirada, la cual siempre tenía encima. Era atractiva en él su expresión al sonreír; le fascinaba escuchar su risa, sobre todo cuando era provocada por un susto que trataba de disimular cada vez que veían una película de terror juntos. Todo era atractivo en él y su personalidad no era excepción.

—Siempre dices que no, pero volveré a preguntártelo: ¿necesitas que te ayude con alguna cosa? —Constantemente, Sejun se preocupaba por su novio y por que no le faltase nada.

La _realidad_ de la pareja era preciosa. No había problemas. Tenían cosas en común y también sus diferencias de las cuales aprendían, tenían tiempo para estar juntos y atender todo lo que creían necesario, tenían todo. Sejun y Byungchan lo tenían todo.

En los comienzos de su relación nadie sabía qué eran exactamente. Demasiados abrazos por parte de ambos y escasos besos, un apenas notorio cambio de actitud que no determinaba si eran novios o simples amigos; eso hacía dudar a todos. Pero ellos sabían perfectamente lo que eran y que con el tiempo se mostrarían más confidentes frente al mundo.

Y así fue durante mucho tiempo, en el que Byungchan se acostumbró a ser besado por el mayor frente a sus amigos tras cada "hola" y "adiós", en el que Sejun recibía abrazos llenos de ternura por parte del contrario sin importar donde estuvieran. Durante mucho tiempo, se podría haber dicho que vivían en una utopía.

Dentro de la burbuja que habían formado entre los dos, se completaban a la perfección. No necesitaban a nadie más, ellos solos podían con todo. Pasara lo que pasara, tenerse el uno al otro era la cura para ello; como aquella vez en la que Byungchan necesitaba ayuda para lidiar con el estrés, como aquella vez en la que Sejun se sentía estancado y sin poder avanzar.

El auge de su paraíso estaba en aquellos momentos de mayor intimidad. Estrellas era lo que veían, rodeados de una imaginaria galaxia coloreada de púrpuras y azules. Ni aquello que anhelaban los poetas del renacimiento podría haber sido mejor, no para ellos. Pero más idílico era cuando al siguiente día amanecían abrazados; lo único capaz de superar a su precedente.

El sentimiento de saber que se tenían en uno al otro era complaciente. Sonreían. Reían. Se besaban. Se tocaban. Hacían todo lo que cualquier pareja joven haría, aprovechando sus momentos juntos.

Bien hicieron en sacar provecho a la presencia del otro. Bien hicieron en priorizar los planes que más ansiaban hacer juntos y realizar tantos como fuera posible. Bien hicieron en vivir su relación como si no hubiese un mañana pues,, en el momento más inesperado de todos, en cuestión de segundos, todo cambió para ellos.

El destino es cruel y despiadado. Como si un trato con la fortuna hubiese hecho, hizo que todo en sus vidas diese un vuelco desmerecido. Ambos jóvenes que en tanta armonía vivían en una misma _realidad_ fueron condenados a dejar de compartirla. El reino de los muertos tendría una gran influencia sobre el de los vivos, la pareja tendría que esperar hasta volver a encontrarse.

Poco a poco los días iban pasando. No era sencillo para Sejun, no era la forma en la que esperaba que terminase todo; en ningún momento imaginó que en el limbo entre la vida y la muerte, Byungchan fuese a decantarse por la segunda estando en un estado de coma.

"¿Será verdad que el reino de los muertos roza con el nuestro?", se preguntó en más de una ocasión. "¿Habrá algo después de la muerte que haga a mi Byungchanie volver?", se decía Sejun con la esperanza de que algún día se cumpliese su deseo.

Al final, tenía razón. Toda utopía, así como imperio, tiene su caída; su paraíso habíase convertido en una distopía. El mayor miedo de Sejun era una _realidad_.

¿Quién hubiese dicho que en su momento Sejun pensó que Byungchan no era real? ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que el enamoramiento de ambos fuese a ser tan fuerte que acabaría pareciendo una _irrealidad_? ¿Cómo había pasado su vida a ser tan miserable en cuestión de segundos?

Aquel día en el que Sejun vio a Byungchan, hubiese jurado que estaba viendo a un ángel. No era capaz de asimilar que alguien con semejante atractivo estuviese frente a sus ojos. Cuando descubrió su personalidad ese pensamiento sólo incrementó, cada vez estaba más seguro de que en su vida no había estado tan cerca del paraíso. **Lucía tan _irreal_ que acabó siéndolo**, lo que nunca se creyó que fuese a pasar ocurrió. Ya no podía volver a pensar en él y en lo celestial que poseía sin derramar una lágrima.

Aun así, sólo dejo de ser _irreal_ en su reino, en el de los vivos. Pero Sejun no se dio cuenta, no hasta tiempo después. No supo que Byungchan aún seguía presente hasta meses después de su fallecimiento. Su cuerpo y alma estaban divididos, no muertos; no del todo.

Era una noche de invierno en la que se despertó de madrugada con falta de aire que todo comenzó a tornarse oscuro. Se sentía ahogado y sobre su cuerpo notaba una presión, pero no veía nada que pudiese estar incordiándolo. Trató de volver a dormir pero le era imposible, cuando de repente un ruido resonó por todo el apartamento y no tuvo otra que levantarse con curiosidad e incertidumbre.

Saliendo de su cuarto vio sal por todo el suelo derramada. Siguió el rastro hasta la cocina y encendió la luz. Con los imanes que había coleccionado la pareja con el tiempo había una frase escrita en la nevera y, aunque su lectura no era sencilla, no era tan ilegible tampoco. "No me olvides", alguien quería ser recordado.

Sejun dejó pasar el extraño suceso aún con el pensamiento de que estaba teniendo dificultades para diferenciar la realidad de la ensoñación. Volvió a dirigirse a su cama, la cual antes compartía con Byungchan, y se metió entre las sábanas.

Al siguiente día todo estaba como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo, excepto que todo el habitáculo estaba rodeado por un aroma a flores. Sejun no era capaz de identificar a qué planta se correspondía el olor, sin embargo, había alguien que sí. **Nomeolvides** , esa era.

Los siguientes días fueron parecidos y eso estaba desesperando a Sejun. ¿Tenía eso que ver con Byungchan? Claro que sí, claro que era por él —así habíalo interpretado—, pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo era posible algo así? Si su difunto novio estaba, valga la redundancia, muerto, no había forma de que él fuese creador del desastre que cada noche se causaba.

Hubo día en el que Sejun llegó a su límite. No podía más. No era capaz de dormir. A sabiendas de que era muy posible que lo de siempre se repitiese, decidió tomar parte de ello mediante la interacción con sea-lo-que-fuere lo que tanto lo incordiaba. En vez de acostarse y dejar que todo pasase, se quedó quieto en la mesa del comedor, consciente de que era posible que la extraña presencia asomase.

No fue mucho lo que tuvo que esperar a aras de algún suceso sobrenatural. Fue cuestión de minutos que un olor a flores llenase la casa y, por ende, plagara sus fosas nasales. El curioso aroma se intensificaba cada vez más, hasta que se desvaneció en segundos con la aparición de una sombra semitransparente.

"¿Estoy volviéndome loco acaso?" se preguntó a sí mismo Sejun cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la silueta de blancuzcos tonos había adoptado los rasgos de su fallecida pareja. Mirada vacía y movimientos lentos, lo que supuso que era un fantasma se aproximó hacia él intimidándolo. En cuanto la temperatura bajó por la cercanía del espectro, tragó saliva de forma intensa y su corazón aumentó sus pálpitos.

—¿Byungchan?¿Eres tú? —En medio de un grito ahogado fue capaz de pronunciar. Desconocía que el ser no podía hablar, había formulado la pregunta a aras de recibir respuesta pero no iba a hacerlo.

Cuando los fantasmas asoman, cuando su alma permanece en el mundo terrestre, es porque algo han dejado incompleto en vida que los carcome aún en la tumba. A sabiendas de que algo le faltaba a Byungchan —o tal vez en suposición de eso mismo—, comenzó a hablarle como si coexistieran en una misma realidad.

—Cuando te conocí no podía creerme tu belleza, creo que eres la persona que más fácilmente se ha ganado mi corazón. Siempre tuve curiosidad de saber cómo era tu personalidad, si era tan brillante como aparentabas tú ser.

» Recuerdo la primera vez que nos besamos; estábamos frente a la estación central y cualquiera podía vernos, pero aún así no tuviste problema en que rozásemos nuestros labios. A partir de ahí todo fue genial, poco a poco ganamos confianza no sólo el uno en el otro sino en nuestra relación. Era maravilloso —el presunto Byungchan no se movió; Sejun estaba seguro de que era porque lo estaba escuchando atentamente.

» Otro recuerdo que tengo es el de nuestra primera vez. Fue inesperado, la verdad. Queriendo ir a cenar mientras veíamos los fuegos artificiales en las campas cercanas a la facultad en la que estudiabas, se nos habían chafado los planes porque se echó a llover y no tuvimos otra opción que quedarnos en casa. Te dije que no pasaba nada, que otro día sería, mientras te dejabas llenar de besos y simplemente pasó.

Sejun dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que había sido capaz de hacer memoria, echando atrás el tiempo a puntos clave de su relación, pero sin derramar ni una sola lagrima.

—Dudo que te olvide. No, no dudo. Lo sé. Con todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, venga cualquiera a mi vida que no podrá llenarme tanto como tú. Siempre te he querido y, pase lo que pase, seguiré haciéndolo; llévate ese mensaje a tu reino espectral porque recuerdes cuando lo recuerdes, seguirá siendo igual mi pensamiento.

Y ahí todo acabó. El espectro, moviendo su mano en señal de adiós, fue degradándose hasta que ni el halo de cenicienta luz era visible. Había asegurado que Sejun jamás lo olvidaría y él, por otro lado, había dicho todo aquello que jamás fue capaz de hacer. Sus _realidades_ habíanse dividido, pero sus sentimientos eran más fuertes.

**Author's Note:**

> Al igual que había subido un OS en inglés, he subido este en castellano. No está inspirado en ninguna canción a diferencia de la mayoría de mis One Shots.
> 
> La verdad no tenía pensado este final pero me ha gustado. Supongo que escribiré más de Victon más adelante también.
> 
> Ojalá os haya gustado
> 
> \- IS


End file.
